Comme un miroir de violence
by Leptitloir
Summary: [December crackship 2017] "Et quand il se tourne pour déguerpir, il remarque enfin l'azuré qui l'observe depuis quelque chose comme dix minutes. Ses yeux de bleu et de rage se plissent, et il explose de l'intérieur." UA


Je passe vite fais entre deux plats du réveillon – d'ailleurs bon réveillon et joyeux Noël à vous !

Voilà pour le troisième ship du défi lancé ce mois-ci sur « Geôlier de FR » ! Cette fois on a eu droit à Seifer et Saïx. Et je suis giga content que Saïx soit sorti donc même si c'est du crack incroyablement crack, je me suis juste éclaté avec cet Os. Tellement éclaté que c'est pas impossible que je refasse quelque chose avec eux un jour. Bon, j'ai pas pu faire la moitié de ce que je voulais parce que partiels + fêtes mais j'ai essayé de garder le principal, et ça me va à peu près (et j'espère que ça vous ira aussi.)

En passant, même si cet Os présente des similitudes avec Dysfonctionnel les deux ne sont aucunement liées.

Bonne lecture !

( … Un titre … Il me faut un titre …)

Tw: Violence physique.

xoxoxox

Comme un miroir de violence

Il va lui faire mal. C'est là, il le sent, ça frappe et ça tambourine au fond de ses entrailles. Ça lui transpire par tous les pores, ça déborde. Ça grogne, ça le bouffe, ses mains en tremblent. Il va le chopper. Le faire saigner. L'éclater contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il en chiale. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande pardon avec ces yeux pétés de terreur qui implorent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se plie. Il va tellement lui faire mal.

« - Donc, des pâtes ou du riz ? » Axel le fixe, la main tendue vers l'armoire ouverte. « J'ai pris des steaks en passant chez le boucher, pour la viande.

\- D'où ça vient ?

-Hein ? »

L'air de ne pas comprendre, le rouquin hausse les épaules avant de suivre les iris mordorés de son vis-à-vis, lesquels dardent furieusement son cou. Son ton est sec, sifflant et si calme. Si calme … L'autre percute soudain. Il passe ses doigts sur la peau nue que son débardeur pendant dévoile, puis il hausse les épaules en devinant les restes noircis sur son épiderme. Il retient un sourire, mais le soubresaut léger de ses lèvres le trahit. A peine un frémissement, un étirement imperceptible. Un rire dans son souffle. Mais c'est là. Saïx le connait, il traque tous ces petits détails qui exposent la pensée de ce sale crevard.

« - D'où ça vient ? » Il répète, et sa main vient caresser la surface marbrée du plan de travail.

« - De toi. » Il se détourne pour fouiller sur l'étagère. « D'où tu veux que ça vienne ? »

Il le prend pour un con, en plus. Il rentre chez eux deux heures en retard tout guilleret, les mains dans les poches, ses longs bras ballant découverts en octobre. 20h au lieu de 18, pas d'excuses, pas un mot, il se pointe comme une fleur. Comme si c'était normal. Et il le regarde avec ses foutus yeux gorgés de satisfaction, le cou tout marqué comme un trophée qu'il lui balance à la gueule.

Il va l'éclater, il le sent. Ça lui court dans les veines comme du poison.

« - Ah, bah on a plus de pâtes. Va pour le riz du coup.

\- Axel …

\- Passe-moi un verre que je mesure la quantité. Y a rien d'indiqué sur ce paquet, c'est chiant. »

Le verre, il va l'éclater. Ou le lui éclater dans la gueule. Des morceaux partout sur la peau, des cris. Peut-être qu'il l'écoutera enfin. Peut-être qu'il regrettera. Qu'il s'en voudra. Que ses foutues prunelles hautaines se plieront misérablement.

« - Axel.

\- Ok laisse, je vais faire moi-même. » Il se retourne pour ouvrir un autre placard et s'emparer du récipient translucide. « Alors, pour deux personnes …

\- Axel.

\- Je t'écoute, tu sais. » Mais il ne le regarde pas, il mesure les grains blancs avec ce petit rictus dégueulasse du connard satisfait qui jubile pas assez discrètement. « Quoi que tu bouffes vachement, deux c'est peut-être pas assez.

\- Ax.

\- T'es pire qu'un disque rayé Saï- »

La gifle est violente. Le verre tombe, se brise au sol. Le riz se répand. Comme la longue plainte offusquée qui ricoche contre le mur quand son crane s'y cogne violement. Un son étranglé, parce qu'il ne reste soudain plus beaucoup de place autour de son col que le loup enserre brusquement. Le poing crispé. Le regard qui l'avale, abyssale.

Il va lui faire mal.

Il veut lui faire mal.

Lui faire regretter.

Lui foutre la trouille au ventre. Le faire ramper. Supplier.

C'est dans son sang, dans ses veines, ça s'écrase contre ses tempes. Une tempête apocalyptique, un tambour qui frappe contre la membrane fine de sa raison. Il veut des yeux qui lui implorent « Arrête s'il te plait arrête ». Des yeux qui tremblent de peur « T'es flippant s'il te plait t'es tellement flippant quand tu fais ça quand t'as cette tête-là tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi ». Des yeux qui promettent « Je recommencerais plus je le verrai même plus s'il te plait je ferai tout ce que tu voudras lâche moi ». Parce qu'il ne supporte plus cet électron libre qui le nargue, qui glisse entre les barreaux de sa cage.

« - Qui.

\- Putain Saïx ! Tu m'as démonté la machoi-

\- Qui ?! »

Qui, qu'il ose aller voir dans son dos. Qui accède à son corps et qu'il laisse faire. Qui se permet de toucher à ce bien si précieux, si futile. Il veut savoir, il veut un nom à détester, celui d'Axel ne suffit plus. Un nom pour la haine sourde et brulante qui court sous la surface lisse de sa peau. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, juste sa respiration qui alète et les deux sphères d'or sale qui démontent le poltron du regard. Des promesses dans ses pupilles, des promesses terrifiantes.

Il serre le point.

Il le frappe encore contre le mur.

Les éclats de verre glissent derrière la table et les grains de riz roulent sous les meubles.

Et ce putain de silence.

Et ces yeux plein de vert, insondables.

Il. N'a. Pas. Peur.

« - Tu connais pas. »

Il n'a pas peur, et en plus il n'a pas honte. Il lui sort ça comme il lui parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps – quoi qu'Ax ne parle jamais de la pluie et du beau temps, plutôt de la bouffe et du tabac qu'il a liquidé en trois jours. Et s'il avait une de ces saloperies de clope dans le bec, il la lui éteindrait bien sur la peau pour le faire japper. Mais l'autre continuerait à le regarder avec ce petit éclat fier scotché à la rétine. C'est encore lui qui a le dessus. Le balafré peut bien grogner, plaquer, cogner, rien ne semble l'atteindre.

Et ça le rend dingue.

Et il voudrait lui hurler un tas de choses, lui dire qu'il n'a pas le droit, qu'il lui appartient. Lui ordonner de rester, de ne plus jamais foutre un seul orteil derrière la porte. Balancer des dizaines de milliers de mots qui lui exploseraient à la gueule comme ce verre éclaté au sol qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de lui faire bouffer.

« - Qui.

\- Laisse tomber, Saï- »

Une baffe, encore. Ou bien une droite, il a peut-être fermé le poing. Il ne sait plus. Juste Axel qui crie, qui jure, qui crache parce qu'il a la lèvre en sang mais Axel qui n'a pas peur et qui se penche juste au-dessus de l'évier en lui répétant qu'il est con et qu'on a pas idée de faire ça. Axel qui va encore sortir et qui va encore coucher et qui va encore le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir comme il mentirait à un gamin de huit ans, en trainant le respect dans la boue. Axel qui le prend pour un con. Qui prend plaisir à le prendre pour un con.

Axel qui sourit encore. En coin. Discrètement.

Ses mains le démangent.

Il veut le voir à genoux.

En train de chialer.

Mais il ne peut pas le briser.

Alors Saïx prend la décision la plus irrationnelle possible. Il se tourne, choppe son interminable manteau noir et il se casse en claquant la porte.

xoxoxox

Dehors tout est calme. Trop calme. La nuit qui dort, c'est pas normal. La nuit on vit. On sort, on boit, on vomit dans les ruelles, on beugle, on traine pour éviter de rentrer chez soi. Mais les derniers bus ont dépassé l'arrêt, et c'est à peine s'il reste deux ou trois sans abris roulés en boule dans leur couverture dégueulasse. Saïx poursuit sa route, il ne leur accorde pas un regard.

Le métro, la sonnerie stridente quand les portes se referment. Les deux mecs à coté qui parlent forts. Les gens qui vont et viennent, qui rient, qui le bousculent. Ses mains le démangent encore.

La ville ne dort pas, elle. Ses immeubles brûlent, couverts de lumières. Les bars gueulent. Il en fait le tour d'un pas si calme, trop calme. Tout explose à l'intérieur. Où est-ce qu'Axel aime bien se rendre, déjà ? Il a oublié. Ils ne sont pas sortis depuis si longtemps. Trop de regards qui se posent sur le roux, ça l'insupporte.

« - Lâche-moi, connard ! »

Du bruit dans le bar derrière lui. La musique qui pulse, les clients qui s'égosillent, et ce type qu'on choppe par le col et qu'on traine dehors contre son gré. Il frappe dans le vide, il braille à en réveiller les sourds. Ses phalanges gagnent enfin la joue du mec en face, le bruit redouble.

« - T'approche plus de lui, pauv' malade !

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Un coup dans le ventre. Un cri étranglé. L'expulsé renfonce son bonnet sur sa tête, masquant la tignasse blonde mal peignée. Face à lui, le blessé se plie en deux, les bras croisés autour du ventre. Le bandeau qui retient ses cheveux retombe. Il morfle, c'est inscrit sur sa gueule.

L'enragé sourit faiblement, puis il se souvient d'Axel. Axel ne plie pas comme ça. Il ne baisse pas les yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirent sous les filets de sang.

« - Dégage et fou la paix à Hayner ! » Une gamine se précipite vers eux, elle pose sa main sur le dos de son pote.

« - C'est mon mec !

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Ça vous concerne pas ! Cassez-vous et laissez-nous régler ça !

\- Toi casse-toi ! Il veut pas t'voir! »

Des gamins, même pas la vingtaine. Quoi que, le braillard a l'air un brin plus âgé que les autres. Les autres, justement, ils se retournent et s'en retournent dans leur repère, le bar plein de bruit et de néons qui brûlent les yeux. Le type reste là, planté en plein milieu du trottoir. Il serre les poings et son pied vient déglinguer la canette la plus proche. Il shoot dans les chaises extérieures, peste, jure comme un charretier. Et quand il se tourne pour déguerpir, il remarque enfin l'azuré qui l'observe depuis quelque chose comme dix minutes.

Ses yeux de bleu et de rage se plissent, et il explose de l'intérieur.

C'est comme de se regarder dans un miroir.

« - Qu'est-ce t'as, toi ? Y a rien à voir ! »

Il crache, serre les dents, les poings, tout est à deux doigts de péter chez lui. Les articulations tendues à mort, à croire qu'il va s'effondrer sous le poids de sa propre colère. Saïx se demande, un instant, si ce n'est pas lui qui va finir par plier les genoux à force de faire maraver, à supplier qu'on le laisse tranquille, le visage encore plus bleu que sa tignasse. Mais le garçon se contente de le bousculer, rude, pour mieux disparaitre derrière lui.

Est-ce qu'il a rêvé la cicatrice gravée en travers de son nez ?

xoxoxox

Axel n'est pas là quand il rentre, une fois encore. Alors Saïx ne rentre pas. Il referme la porte sitôt qu'il l'a ouverte, notant l'absence des baskets usées dans le coin de l'entrée et le porte-manteau vide. Pas de parfum salé depuis la cuisine, pas de lumière. Même pas la clope qui vient empester les couloirs. Aucun signe de l'enflammé.

Il est encore avec l'autre vermine _. Les autres_ , peut-être. Le balafré réalise qu'il n'en sait rien, et la rage sourde s'éveille au creux de son ventre.

Alors il se retrouve là, assis au comptoir d'un bar qu'il a choisi au hasard. Enfin, pas vraiment au hasard. C'est sous cette même enseigne que le type au bonnet noir s'est fait virer, la dernière fois. La musique frappe fort à ses oreilles. Un rythme puissant et régulier qui fait trembler ses doigts. Ou bien c'est la colère, il ne sait plus vraiment. Dur de faire la différence au milieu de ce mélange de couleurs qui vient noyer son regard.

Il n'est pas à sa place. Cet endroit l'étouffe. Pourtant, il porte le verre précédemment commencé à ses lèvres. Et quand l'autre débarque dans la salle, il a ce sourire détraqué qui divague, ce rictus de bonheur qui fait peur. Il le suit du regard.

« - Il est où ? »

Sous le tissu qui enserre sa tête, une touffe de cheveux blonds s'échappe maladroitement.

« - Il est pas ici, il voulait pas tomber sur toi.

\- C'est vous qui l'empêchez d'venir ! »

Son poing contre la table, les gens se taisent autour. Mais la musique les couvre, le brouhaha reprend bien vite. Saïx ne perçoit pas tout, mais il note que son interlocuteur lui est inconnu. Pas le petit gros de la dernière fois – il ne l'a toujours pas aperçu – ni la gamine aux grand yeux verts – elle est assise tout près. C'est un blondinet haut comme un ado pré-pubère. Ses lèvres bougent derrière les éclats chatoyants qui l'illuminent, mais il l'entend à peine. Trop calme. L'autre, par contre, il suffit de lire dans ses yeux pour l'entendre.

Il le voit chopper son opposé par le col.

« - Va dire à ton crevard de frangin que c'est Mon mec ! »

Du monde autour. Des « Calme-toi » « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » « Allez-vous cogner ailleurs ! ». Le loup s'attend à ce qu'on le vire encore, mais il n'en est rien. L'enragé se recule et s'éloigne de son plein gré, toujours à deux doigts d'exploser.

Et leurs yeux se croisent, encore. Ces mêmes billes qui le transpercent brutalement, deux bombes à retardement. Le « tic-tac » du décompte raisonnent dans leur tête, et l'azuré se tourne vers le barman. C'est un réflexe. Pas envie de réfléchir, ce soir.

« - La même chose. » Il dit en agitant son propre verre à moitié vide.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il a commandé. Il s'en fou, il a sorti au hasard un de ces noms éclatants aux accents anglais qu'Axel connait sur le bout des doigts. C'est sucré, assez pour masquer l'effluve puissamment écœurante de l'alcool. Quand il se retourne encore, l'inconnu est toujours là. Il le regarde, sans comprendre. L'aîné pousse le nouveau cocktail vers lui. Le message passe, le blond vient s'accouder au comptoir sans le quitter des yeux.

Vraiment, cet abysse océan est un miroir de violence.

« - Qu'est-c'que tu veux ? »

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Saïx se retournerait bien la question. Il ne sait pas lui-même ce qui lui prend.

« - Discuter.

\- Les gens viennent pas ici pour discuter.

\- Moi si. »

Ou peut-être que non. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Méfiant, l'autre porte son verre a ses lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée. Son visage ne frémit pas, il ne craint ni l'alcool ni le sucre. Il repose brutalement le récipient, qui reste entier par le plus grand des miracles. Sa pupille assassine descend le long de sa tignasse bourrée de produits chimiques, jusqu'à ses chaussures. Puis elle remonte. Il le jauge, ça se sent. Sûrement qu'il se demande quelle case cocher entre « Baisable » ou « recalé ».

« - Ton nom.

\- La politesse veut qu'on se présente avant de demander aux autres d'en faire de même.

\- J'emmerde la politesse. C'est quoi ton putain d'nom. »

Bref sourire, toujours celui qui fait pleurer les marmots. Le loup sent qu'il va bien s'amuser.

xoxoxox

C'est pas tendre. C'est même peu de dire que c'est pas tendre. Puis lui, il a plutôt l'habitude d'Axel qui prend son temps et qui chauffe à fond avant de passer à l'acte. Axel qui se la joue assuré mais qui préfère de très loin écarter les jambes. Qui les écarte pas qu'avec lui, d'ailleurs. Il y pense, et il mord très fort le cou de Seifer pour se venger du rouquin.

C'est pas tendre quand la petite racaille claque la porte derrière lui. Quand Saïx rencontre le mur, brusquement, puis ses lèvres. L'autre jure entre deux baisers, il ne se soucie pas des vêtements qu'il balance. Il attrape, empoigne, griffe, grogne, impose sa conquête sur le terrain qu'il grappille. Il remonte son genou de long de sa cuisse et l'appuie sans douceur. C'est bien le dernier mot qui leur traverserait l'esprit.

C'est pas tendre quand ils se disputent le dessus pour le plaisir de se disputer le dessus. Quand l'un s'impose, l'autre le rabat sur le matelas d'un coup de rein, les mains vissées sur ses épaules. Ça finit quand ils n'en peuvent chacun plus, parce qu'il faut bien se décider à poursuivre. Parce qu'au fond ça n'a pas d'importance d'être au-dessus ou en dessus.

C'est pas tendre parce qu'il n'y a rien de tendre en eux. Parce que Saïx quitte son appart les mains tremblantes de rage, bouffé par l'envie d'éclater le type qui partage sa piaule et sa vie. Parce que Seifer déborde de rancœur, qu'il ne sait même plus qui de son ex ou de ses potes attise la hargne dans son ventre. Parce que le compte à rebours fait « tic-tac » dans leur tête et que le bouquet final menace de péter à tout moment.

C'est pas tendre et c'est tant mieux.

La nuit est plus calme, déjà. Au moins, ils sont assez fatigués pour dormir. Saïx suffisamment satisfait pour ne pas regretter. « Bien fait » il pense, et il espère fort que ces coups-là atteindront l'enflammé.

xoxoxox

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, pardon pour les fautes qu'il restait (Syln m'a en partie relu mais sait-on jamais) et profitez bien des fêtes de fin d'année ! Ah, et allez lire les autres participations au December crackship aussi !

Moi je m'en retourne affronter le dessert.


End file.
